A Cup of CFVY
by MediocreWriter
Summary: "I bet you 50 lien that you can't get the barista's number!" Coco tilted her shades down and stared at the blonde sitting across the table that dared to challenge her. "Are you sure that you're prepared to lose that much money?" - a oneshot in which we see how much of a useless lesbian Coco truly is.
1. Chapter 1

**There is an appalling lack of Crosshares fics on this website.**

* * *

"I bet you _50 lien_ that you can't get the barista's number!"

Coco tilted her shades down and stared at the blonde sitting across the table that _dared_ to challenge her. The mature part of the fashionista told herself to not get pulled into Yang's childish games, but then a much larger, more _prideful_ part of her screamed 'don't be a little bitch, and step up to the challenge!'

Unfortunately for Coco, that of the latter was what won over her.

"Are you sure that you're prepared to lose that much money?" Coco countered, with a confident smirk plastered on her face.

"Ooooh she's _cocky_!" a certain blonde monkey-Faunus joined in. The Faunus boy's exclamation only caused the brunette's smirk to transform into a full-blown, devillish smile.

Yang, on the other hand, playfully rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ she is. The 'C' in Coco stands for 'cocky.'" In spite of her acknowledgement of Coco's confidence, the blonde began to mimic the brunette's smile. "But I wanna see for myself if that confidence translates into her actions." She then grinned sheepishly. "Also... I owe Rubes like 50 lien."

"So you're going to pay your sister back with this bet..." Coco droned. "You don't even know if you're going to win!"

"Which is why I made sure to go to a coffee shop that had ridiculously beautiful people working at it!" Yang retorted, solidifying her point by checking out a Cat-Faunus worker that walked by their table. The blonde quickly returned her gaze back to the fashionista. "I find it very hard to believe that you'll be able to keep your cool trying to talk to one of the workers here. I've been at this shop for a couple of days and _let me tell you_ : I fell in love like, five times."

 _You probably fell in love five times with the same Cat-Faunus worker._

But Coco didn't say that out loud (mostly because the said Cat-Faunus was cleaning tables in their general area).

"Wait..." Sun interjected, a disbelieving but entertained smirk on his face. "You've been here before? How long have you been _planning_ this?!"

"Unimportant." Yang promptly answered, waving a dismissive hand towards the boy. "The only thing that matters right now is whether or not Coco is up to the challenge."

Coco simply leaned over the table, and flashed the blonde a brilliant smile. "Oh you're _so on_."

"Then after you, m'lady!"

The brunette quirked a brow when Yang shot up from her seat. "What are you-"

"Oh you didn't think that I was just gonna let you go up there by yourself, did you?" Yang interrupted with an eye roll. "I need to be there to make sure that you _actually_ go through with it!"

Coco scoffed in response, but nevertheless got up from her chair to follow the girl.

As they both strode purposefully towards the register, Coco didn't fail to notice the lingering gazes that some of the customers would shoot at them. She honestly didn't blame them, though. Both Yang and Coco knew that they were... well, to put it frankly: hot.

They also knew that they had reputations that preceded them.

Yang, on one hand, was the very embodiment of the ' _blonde beauty_ ' trope. What with her sunny disposition, and warm lilac gaze; it was hard for someone to _not_ be immediately smitten with her. Hell, her personality was also nothing short of _amazing,_ too. Despite those facts, she was notorious for being one of those 'carefree' lovers whenever she got involved with another person. If you were familiar with the saying 'those who come are welcome, and those who leave will not be asked to stay,' one would immediately think of Yang.

Coco, on the other hand, was the textbook definition of the ' _residential bad girl'_ trope. The brunette had a more darker, and coffee-themed appearance. Unlike her blonde counterpart who was a literal ray of sunshine. And as for her attitude? Well... lets just say she was one of those girls who didn't take _anybody's_ shit. She also had a crazy track record when it came to breaking the hearts of boys _and_ girls alike. People would be _warned_ about the endeavour it would be to try and tame Coco's heart (or lack thereof). However, that still didn't stop some from trying.

And try they did.

"Does it matter what worker it is?"

"Nope!" the blonde quickly replied, popping the 'p' at the end. "Just whoever's handling the register and drinks right now."

Coco nodded at the conditions of this randomly sprung-on bet.

Unfortunately, the incarnate of a freaking brick wall was standing right in front of them at the moment. So she couldn't exactly get a look-see of what she was in for. Not that it mattered, of course. Coco knew for a fact that she was going to win this bet, regardless of whoever was standing at the cash register. She had yet to meet a being that could resist her charm.

Finally, the wall got his (comically small) espresso drink, and bid the register worker a farewell. From the brief interaction, Coco could make out the sound of a girl's voice. It was a soft, pleasant sound (if Coco was going to be honest); the girl also seemed to have a bit of an accent too.

Before she could continue to dwell on the thought of the mere _sound_ of the mystery girl's voice, Coco felt an elbow jab her on the side. She briefly flitted her gaze to the blonde next to her, and was met with a bemused expression. The fashionista ignored her, and turned back to the task at hand.

But once she did so, well...

She wasn't expecting an absolutely _beautiful_ Rabbit-Faunus to be standing there.

"Hello! Welcome to The CFVY House! What would you like to order today?"

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to The CFVY House! What would you like to order today?"

Velvet waited patiently as the girl seemed to silently ponder her order. After a couple of moments went by, a small amount of weariness started to ebb its way into the Faunus girl's patience. It wasn't necessarily the customer's fault for her antsiness. The Faunus girl's shift was literally going to be over in about five minutes, and she was pretty excited at the prospect of going home and taking a much-needed nap.

However... once she actually focused on the tall brunette before her, she realized that the girl was still silently staring at her. This caused Velvet to tilt her head to the side in both confusion and concern. The girl (who the Rabbit-Faunus now had to admit was intimidatingly _gorgeous_ ) was just standing there with slightly widened eyes, and her mouth opened ever so slightly. It kind of looked like the girl was... _shocked_?

 _Is she going to order something, or...?_

* * *

" _Psst! Coco... are you going to order something or..?"_

Coco finally snapped out of it when her blonde friend reminded her that she needed to get an order in (before she could even _try_ to get the Faunus girl's number). She mentally chastised herself for acting so absentmindedly in front of the worker. She mostly annoyed at her own behaviour because absentmindedness was _so not her thing_! She usually prided herself in being charmingly witty, rather than acting like some tongue-tied fool.

So she composed herself once more, and tried to play it off.

"R-Right." Coco stuttered. "A-Ahem! Yeah, I would like to have..."

 _Your number_.

Coco inwardly laughed at her thoughts. Like hell she was going to ease into getting the girl's number like _that._ It was way too forward, and not to mention outright _random_ _._

"Your number."

Yet she still said it out loud anyways.

 _Why did I say that. Oh my GOD, why the_ hell _did I say that?! What do I do!? What-_

* * *

 _...What?_

Velvet stared at the brunette in a mixture of bashful amusement. She no doubt had a small blush adorning her own cheeks from the fashionista's words, but her own embarrassment kind of paled in comparison to the crimson colour that took over the other girl's entire face. She looked outright mortified by her own actions.

The Rabbit-Faunus initially pegged the girl for being one of those 'playgirls,' what with her brown leather jacket and her borderline _cocky_ demeanour.

But apparently, Velvet was wrong.

It was actually... kinda cute.

"I- uh, well..."

"-I mean!" The brunette immediately interrupted. " _Your_ _number one_ order...?" the girl finished, rather unconvincingly. The way in which she asked the question made it seem like she didn't even _know_ what she wanted.

Either way, Velvet bit down the giggle that threatened to leave her chest, and dutifully placed the girl's order in. Interestingly enough, their number one order at the moment was a concoction that the Rabbit-Faunus created herself.

"Alright!" Velvet smiled warmly at the tall brunette. "One Red Velvet Macchiato coming right up! Could I get your name, please?"

"M-My name?"

Velvet's smile widened at the girl's flustered response. "For the order, ma'am."

The taller brunette simply let out a lame 'oh,' and then gave Velvet her name. She then watched as the girl, who she now knew was named Coco, directed herself to the side of the counter where the customers got their drinks. That was when she finally noticed the _gorgeous blonde_ that was accompanying her. From where she was standing, she could see that the blonde had made some kind of remark to Coco, which caused the brunette to straight up smack the other girl upside the head.

She giggled at the scene before turning around to make the girl her drink.

* * *

"Gahahaha! All you had to do was order a freaking _drink_!"

Coco almost let out a small whine when her blonde friend was making it very clear that she wasn't going to let her live this down. Any notion of getting the barista's number flew right out of the window after she _totally botched_ that pathetic excuse of an interaction. She had no idea what the hell came over her! It was like Yang's little sister's _spirit_ somehow possessed her freaking body, and turned her into a blubbering _mess!_

"Ugh... I need an _alcoholic_ drink after this." The fashionista grumbled under her breath.

"Alright alright, we can go drink your sorrows away _after_ you pay me my 50 lien!" the blonde next to her practically sang. "I'll accept payment in cash~"

Coco simply rolled her eyes and fished the money out of her wallet. It truly went without saying that Yang had _won_ this bet; especially after all of... _that._ When she got the 50 lien bill out, Yang all but snatched it away from the fashionista's hands in victory. However, before the blonde could continue to rub her said victory into the brunette's face, the barista piped up.

"One Red Velvet Macchiato for Coco!"

After inwardly sighing in defeat, she stepped up to the counter and gently grabbed the styrofoam cup. She gazed one last time into the Faunus girl's eyes, while offering her an embarrassed smile. "Thank you for the drink. Have a good day."

"You have a good day too, Coco!" the Faunus girl waved them a friendly goodbye, and then promptly went back to the register to attend to the next customer's order.

And just like that, Coco's chance at even getting the girl's number had slipped by. As she turned around to walk back to their table with her blonde friend in tow (who was _still gloating_ ), she thought about the events just played out.

This time, she sighed out loud and looked down dejectedly at her drink.

But then her brows furrowed in confusion.

Why? Well, because...

On top of the lid of the said drink was a number.

Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she realized it was the _barista's_ number.

"Man that was surprisingly _easy money!_ " Yang continued to gloat as she waved the 50 lien bill around in the air.

"Oh I wouldn't be celebrating so soon, Yang because..." she simply pointed to the lid and let the blonde see for herself. When Yang finally processed what was on top of Coco's coffee cup, she groaned.

"Oh _C'mon!_ " Yang exclaimed. "How in the _hell_ did you manage to do _that_!?"

Coco shrugged. She really didn't know because it was clear to the both of them that she completely _messed_ _up_ that attempt at getting the barista's number. But apparently, she didn't mess it up as much as she thought she did.

Yang was about to hand the money back to Coco, but then she waved the blonde off. "Consider it a thank you gift."

"What? Really!?" the blonde responded incredulously.

"Yeah... I mean, if it weren't for the bet I wouldn't even _have_ the girl's number." she mused out loud, mostly to herself. She then flashed the girl next to her a smile. "So thanks?"

"I-uh...You're welcome?"

Suddenly, the both of them laughed, mostly because they both made it seem like they had _no idea_ what was going on. After their laughter died down, Coco opted to take a sip of her coffee.

She relished in it's sweet taste.

Coco concluded right then and there that she was going to dub it her new favourite drink.

She stared down at the name written under the number, and smiled.

 _Velvet..._

Yeah, this was definitelyCoco's new favourite drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Had writers block and decided to add onto this Coffee Shop AU. This oneshot is gonna centre around the bees!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

There were a lot of words used to describe Yang Xiao Long. Beautiful, charming... charismatic - to name a few.

Definitely _not_ awkward, or you know... a _disastrous_ _flirt_.

No... that particular phrase was used to describe her younger sister (no offence, Rubes). But even then, Ruby's awkwardness was considered charming and/or cute to most. Yang's awkwardness, on the other hand, could be described as one of those phenomenons where it almost physically _hurt_ to watch... but you just couldn't look away.

Kinda like a bad car accident.

Or the explosion of a nuclear power plant that destroyed everything in its path.

Yeah, that last one was more accurate.

Once they got back to their table, Coco finally let out (her pathetically stifled) laughter - adding insult to injury. Yang simply let her head smack against the coffee table with a resounding _thwap!_ She ignored the physical pain that slowly formed around her forehead. No, the _mental_ pain she felt from another botched attempt at flirting with a certain _Cat-Faunus_ worker was what she needed to soothe.

"Ahahaha! Y-You couldn't even get a _word in_ before you-!"

"Spilled coffee all over my shirt?" Yang finished, her face morphing into shame.

Coco bursted out into laughter again. Unfortunately, she was _not_ done teasing the blonde about her recent endeavour in getting the Faunus girl's number.

 _I just had to wear a_ white shirt _today, didn't I?_

Yeah... the coffee spilled _right through_ her top, which resulted in the gorgeous Faunus girl getting a good view of-

"And you _had_ to wear your Achievemen-themed _bra-ahahaha!_ " The fashionista dissolved into an uncontrollable fit of laughter once more - not able to finish her sentence properly.

When the other girl revealed that fact (rather loudly), the other patrons in the quaint coffee shop began staring at them. Yang could feel her face redden in utter embarrassment. "I-It's _laundry day._ I didn't have anything else to wear!" She then pointed an accusatory finger at the brunette, "and the Achievemen is a _great_ band. Don't you _dare_ shame me for owning their merch!"

Coco tilted her shades down and stared back at her flatly. "It'd be one thing if you had a _plush toy_... but we're talking about your literal bra here."

"It's a comfy bra!"

"It's an ugly bra."

Yang crossed her arms in defiance and stuck her tongue out. "Well she seemed to like it."

"Oh trust me, your bra wasn't the thing she was concentrating on."

"No I was definitely staring at her bra."

Yang nearly jumped out of her chair at the sound of the familiar voice. Her eyes widened into saucers and she whipped her head towards the Faunus girl, completely mortified. The worker simply stared back at her with mirth swimming in her amber gaze.

The blonde then quirked a brow.

 _Wait... did she just admit to staring at my boobs?_

Sensing that Yang was assuming as such, the other girl chuckled lowly while shaking her head. "I'm a fan of the Achievemen too and was both surprised and intrigued at the fact that they have bra's as merch."

For some odd reason, Yang felt a little disappointed at the fact that she wasn't staring at her boobs. She mentally chastised herself. Why the hell would she _want_ the worker to stare at her boobs?

She snapped out of it, and grinned widely towards the Faunus girl (whose name she _still_ didn't know). "Oh they don't normally sell these at their merch stores or websites," Yang stated as she blatantly pointed at her own chest. "It's a limited edition item that I managed to snag a couple of months ago! They're also super comfortable and provide lots of support. Totally worth their price, if I do say so myself!"

 _Oh my God what the hell am I saying!?_

It seemed like Yang was trying to sell the damn bra to the other girl. She didn't even know why she was still talking about it. Actually, no. She was completely aware of the fact that she was spiralling out of control and spewing out word-vomit. She then briefly flitted her gaze towards the fashionista sitting across from her. Coco offered her an incredulous expression and mouthed the words 'what the hell are you talking about?' towards her.

Yang could only shrug.

"A-Ahem!" Coco cleared her throat and stood up from her seat. "Well... on account of the fact that I am _not_ a fan of the Achievemen and won't be able to contribute to this strange conversation about their _ugly bra's,_ I'll be taking my leave now."

The Cat-Faunus snorted at the girl's blunt statement. "Good timing. Velv's gonna be ending her shift soon."

The fashionista perked up at that tidbit of information. "Great! I'm gonna go wait for her by the counter then. Thanks for letting me know, Blake."

"No problem, Coco."

And with that, the brunette parted ways from the blank-and-yellow duo.

Yang simply waved the girl off with a friendly smile... that is _until..._

 _Wait..._

 _Coco KNOWS the super hot Cat-Faunus worker!?_

As if reading her mind, Coco spun around and offered her a cheeky wink. Yang responded by crossing her arms and directing a baleful expression back at her. The fashionista totally could've done her a solid and, y'know, _help hook a friend up!_ But noooo! Coco decided to play dumb and watch her make a total fool of herself for the past _week_ \- tripping over her feelings for a Faunus girl (whose name was apparently _Blake?!_ ).

Yang then jolted upright in surprise when the said Faunus girl cleared her throat.

She directed her gaze back at the girl, and smiled sheepishly.

The worker- Blake, grinned. She was clearly enjoying herself at the moment.

"Well, I came back to give you this," the Faunus girl mentioned as she slid Yang a newly brewed cup of coffee.

Yang swiftly held the warm cup in her hands, and took a sip. "Heh... Thanks."

Shockingly enough, Blake sat down at the seat across from her. "I'm surprised that you like your coffee black." The Faunus girl mused. "I pegged you as someone who liked sweet things."

Seeing this as an opportunity to get to know the girl, Yang continued the conversation. At least, she _tried_ to.

"Yeah, most people tend to assume that about me but no," Yang playfully winked. "I like my coffee black... or should I say I like my coffee 'Blake?'"

A bout of dead air immediately came between them after she made that idiotic pun.

 _...CURSE my innate - borderline psychotic - need to make_ _puns!_

At that point, Yang just decided to stand up and cut her losses. "I-It was nice talking to-"

"W-Wait!"

Yang stopped in her tracks and quirked a brow at the Faunus girl that just grabbed her arm. Rather than escaping the other girl's grasp, she did what she was told and waited.

Blake then gulped.

"P-People assume that _I_ like my coffee black but..." Blake winked, and directed a nervous smile at her. "I tend to like sweet thangs... or should I say sweet 'Yang's?'"

Slowly, but surely, the _hugest smile_ made its way onto Yang's lips.

 _She likes puns!_

'Oh my God that was so _gross!_ ' a certain brunette exclaimed from across the coffee shop.

 _Smack!_

'Coco, shut up!'

Blake laughed, and turned to face the grossed out fashionista. "I don't think we're gross at all, Coco. In fact, I believe that Yang and I are the _perfect blend._ "

Yang swooned exaggeratedly. "Oh where have you _bean_ all my life?"

Coco groaned.

Yang and Blake, however, ignored the lamenting fashionista.

Instead, they got lost in a pseudo-battle of pun flirtation.

And boy, did they flirt _a latté._

* * *

 **LOL should I do a WhiteRose one?**

 **See ya next time,**

 **MediocreWriter.**


End file.
